Angel
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: When two people get close. . . what's the other to do when one of them attempts to get more than just friends? E+T oneshot! Songfic!!! R/R!


Angel

By: Kamika Farinas

Pain.

Grief.

Regret.

Confusion. 

Why had he done it? Why had he pushed her away?

The young 17-year-old male sat down in his chair, acting as calmly as he could without breaking down. He was a fool. . . A big fool for acting the way he did. As he listened to music play on the radio, he continued to think. . . Think of his actions. . . His foolish actions. . . Why did he do it? Tears formed in his eyes but he quickly brushed them away, not giving them any chance of falling. A new song played, a familiar one in his ears. He chuckled slightly, thinking of the irony in this. It was HER favorite song. . .

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason   
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction   
oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty   
oh and weight-less and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight_

        That's how it all started. . . He was a cold guy, not wanting to have anything to do with females except one or maybe even two. But that still didn't stop it, still didn't do ANYTHING about what happened with her. When they had left, she came into his arms and he welcomed her with open arms. He didn't know why but he just did and that's how it all started. That's when Eriol Hiiragizawa fell in love with Tomoyo Daidouji. 

        It began when Sakura Kinomoto left for Hong Kong. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone to the airport to see her off. She was leaving to see her love, Syaoran Li, once again. 

*Flashback*

        Eriol stood in the background as the two best friends greeted each other a well deserved goodbye. Tears were emerging from each other's eyes although he could tell that Tomoyo was trying to hold them back. He watched as the two friends hugged and as did he to Sakura. 

        He stood behind Tomoyo as she waved to Sakura. Sakura waved one last time before entering her gate. From there, he continued to watch as Tomoyo waved at the airplane Sakura was boarding. 

        Eriol looked on as the aircraft took off from the ground. That's when he noticed that Tomoyo was crying. Tears spilled from her amethyst eyes, the same tears that she tried to hold back. 

        Eriol was taken aback. "Daidouji-san?" He asked softly. 

        Tomoyo turned around to face him and he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful tear-stained face. 

        He pulled her into his embrace as he hugged her tightly. "It's okay. . ." He mumbled into her ear. 

        Tomoyo couldn't help but still hug him tightly, crying heavily into his shoulder. "She left. . ." She whispered in a weak voice. "She left me. . ."

        The two figures stayed in the same spot, Eriol hugging her tightly as Tomoyo held onto him for comfort with tears spilling down her face. 

*Flashback Ended*

        Eriol's own sapphire eyes were struggling to hold in tears. _'Am I that much of a fool? To push her away when I first comforted her?' _He scoffed as he continued to think. _'Just because of one thing that happened. . . I decided that I should never fall in love again. . . Just because of Kaho-san. And who had comforted me? None other than Daidouji-san. . .'_

*Flashback*

        He rushed down the street, not caring for what would happen to him. He had already lost it all. . . He gritted his teeth as he remembered her exact words. _'We're just not meant to be together. . . Please understand. . .' _He scoffed at her words. "Understand?" He mumbled beneath his breath. "Why should I?" He continued to walk down the street in a rush, brushing against people unknowingly. His vision was blurry as he continued walking. He shook his head, not wanting this to get to him. "Why?" He murmured. "Why did you do this to me?" He rushed around the corner only to bang into a familiar female, causing him to fall to the ground.

        "Hiiragizawa-kun?" An angelic voice asked as she helped him up. 

        "Daidouji-san." Eriol said in a cold, non-feeling voice, brushing away any specks of dirt on him. 

        Tomoyo looked at him in confusion. "Is everything okay?" She asked. 

        "It's none of your business." He said swiftly, starting to walk away. 

        "Matte!" Tomoyo yelled out. 

        He gritted his teeth as he turned around, unwillingly, not wanting to face the purple-haired female. "Nani?" He forced out. 

        "Ogenki desu ka??" She asked softly, moving closer to him. 

        He moved back slightly, not understanding why he was turning red. "Dai. . .Daidouji-san. . .Just leave me alone!" He exclaimed angrily as he rushed away quickly. Without noticing, he went through none other than the famous Penguin Park. Behind him, he knew the ever persistent Tomoyo Daidouji was following him. He sighed as he stopped suddenly, allowing Tomoyo to catch up. 

        "Eri. . ." She started to say but stopped as she realized what she was going to say. "Hiiragizawa-kun. . . Onegai. . .Tell me what's wrong. . ." She asked in a slightly pleading voice.

        Eriol's voice quavered. His anger was rising and yet decreasing at the same time. "You want to know?!?!" His breathing started to increase heavily and he started to pant slightly. "Kaho-SAN dumped me! You happy now? You found out!" He exclaimed, his face deep red now. 

        Tomoyo's face fell. "Gomen nasai. . ." She said softly, deeply affected by his anger. 

        Eriol looked down, tears starting to fall out. 

        Tomoyo walked over to him and put her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Daijobu desu. . ." She said softly, trying her best to comfort him. 

        Eriol looked up at her with surprised eyes. Even AFTER all he had said she still comforted him. Not knowing what else to do, he laid his head on her shoulder and cried deeply. "She left me. . ." He murmured. 

        Tomoyo gently whispered in his ear. "She must have been a fool to leave you, Eri. . ." She started to say again but corrected herself. "Hiiragizawa-kun. . ." She blushed slightly remembering that it was her second time but she didn't care. 

        Eriol hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. "Arigato. . . Tomoyo-chan. . . for being here for me."

        Tomoyo gasped slightly, noticing that Eriol had called her by her first name. She smiled afterwards, "You're welcome. . . Eriol-kun. . ." The two figures landed on the swings with Eriol explaining what had happened, still sniffling although he threatened her saying that if she ever told anyone that he had cried he would burn down her house. Tomoyo laughed in good fortune, and nodded. "I wouldn't. . ." She commented. 

        As the two reached Tomoyo's house after talking for a while, Eriol stopped her in front of her house. "Daidouji-san?" He said, returning to her normal name. 

        Tomoyo's spirits lessened as she heard this. "Hai?" She asked. 

        "Can. . ." He said turning a slight red. "Can you call me Eriol now?" 

        Tomoyo's smile increased. "Of course!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. "And you can call me Tomoyo!" She blushed deeply as she released herself from him, realizing what she had just done. 

        Eriol blushed also. "Hai. . ." He nodded, not trusting what he would say. "Um. . . Bye Tomoyo-chan. . ." He waved as he walked away. 

        Tomoyo smiled and waved good-bye. "Bye Eriol-kun!!!" She yelled as she entered her house. 

        Eriol walked down the street with a smile on his face. He suddenly remembered one thing that Kaho had said. _'You are meant to be with someone else. . . Closer to you. . .' _He wondered if she meant him and Tomoyo. He shook his head. _'Nah. .__ . Can't be. .' _He continued to think as he walked down.

*Flashback Ended*

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

        Eriol buried his head in his arms. "I'm an idiot!" He screamed at himself, tears flowing out of his eyes. 

        From outside the door, two pairs of eyes peered in as they watched their master's actions. 

        "Is he okay, Nakuru?" A small voice asked as he wondered what was going on.

        "I don't think so Suppi-chan. . ." Nakuru commented sadly. 

        Spinel growled. "I'm not Suppi!" 

        Nakuru waved her hand, saying "Yeah yeah. . whatever". 

        Spinel sighed. "What can we do?"

        Nakuru shook her head. "We can do nothing but watch. . ." She said softly. "The only thing that will save him is. . . A miracle. . ." 

        As though someone had heard her, a knock broke the silence in the room. "Nakuru-san! Spinel-san! ONEGAI!! Open the door!" A pleading voice yelled out. 

        Nakuru turned around in surprise. "What's she doing here?" She questioned as she walked towards the door. She opened the door to find a deeply red, panting Tomoyo. 

        "Onegai. . . let me see Eriol-kun. . ." She said as she looked up. Nakuru noticed that Tomoyo's eyes were red and tear-stained. 

        "Ogenki desu wa?" Nakuru asked kindly. 

        Tomoyo shook her head, "Iie. . . Not right now. . Demo. . . I NEED to talk to Eriol-kun. . Onegai. . ." She murmured. 

        "Why are you here Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked softly.

        Tomoyo panted, breathless. "I. . . I want an explanation. . ." Tears spilled from her eyes. "Why he just froze. . . Onegai. . . Let me see him!"

        Nakuru shook her own head. "Onegai. . . Maybe you should see what he's doing first. . ." 

        Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "Nani?" 

        Nakuru led her closer to the door to find the radio still playing the same song. 

        Tomoyo gasped, "It's. . . It's my favorite. . . Favorite song. . ." She said breathlessly. 

        Nakuru nodded. "It's been looping for the past hour. . . I don't know why but Eriol must have done that. . . He's been thinking all this time. . ."

        Tomoyo turned to her in confusion. "Thinking? About what?"

        Nakuru returned her gaze to Eriol, "About you. . ." She said simply.  

        Unknown to Eriol, he continued thinking. "Why? Why?" He murmured again and again. "Was I that pained by Kaho? Demo. . . I thought. . . I thought Tomoyo-chan changed all that. . ." He closed his eyes as he remembered what happened. 

*Flashback*

        Eriol walked down the familiar park path. He had been called over by Tomoyo who sounded rather nervous for some strange reason. _'I wonder what could be so important that she would want to talk to me about.' _Eriol thought as he looked down, knowing the path by memory already. He sighed. _'I wonder if it's time for me to move on. . . I've stayed in __Japan__ for too long. . .' _He shook his head, _'I'll think about this later. . .'_ He looked up to see Tomoyo, sitting on a swing, looking rather shaky as she looked at the ground. "Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol called out, with a smile on his face.

        Tomoyo looked up and smiled back, although her face was a slight pink for some reason. "Konbanwa Eriol-kun. . ." She said softly, as she continued to swing back and forth.

        Eriol breathed out a sigh as he watched from a distance of Tomoyo swinging and her hair flowing behind her. _'She looks. . . Gorgeous. . .'_ was all Eriol could think of. He shook his head. _'Something MUST be wrong with me if I'm thinking of my best friend like this. . .' _He walked up to her and stood right beside her swing, with his arms crossed. "So why'd you call?" 

        Tomoyo closed her eyes as she swung back. "Eriol-kun. . . What do you think about angels?"

        Eriol was shaken by the question, "Angels? Well. . . I guess. . . I think of them as beings that look over a person, ensuring their protection. . ." 

        Tomoyo nodded, taking in his answer. "What if I asked you. . . If you believed it to be possible for an angel to be a. . . a human?"

        Eriol blinked, as he turned to face her. Confusion was written all over his face but he answered her question nonetheless. "I think. . . It IS possible. . ."

        Tomoyo smiled as she came to a stop on her swing. She turned to look at him. "And what if I said. . . That I think you are my angel?" She said softly, almost whispering.

        Eriol staggered back. "Na. . . Nani??" he said with his eyes wide with surprise. "To. . . Tomoyo-chan! Do you know what you're saying?"

        Tomoyo stood up as she walked over to him, obviously knowing his response. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall. "Hai. . . And I mean what I say. . . Aishiteru. . ." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked away. 

        Eriol held his hand to his cheek as he watched Tomoyo's retreating back. "Wh. . . What did I do?" He whispered to himself as he fell to the ground. _'I.__ . . did it. . . I pushed her. . Away. . . The last person that I TRULY care for and. . . I rejected her. . . Even though. . .' _His eyes filled up quickly and he struggled to stand. "To. . . Tomoyo-chan. . ." He whispered out, wondering if he could ever take back his action.  

*Flashback Ended*

        Eriol groaned. "This was all my fault! I pushed her away. . . Because of. . . Because of my own misjudgments!!" He exclaimed angrily, closing his eyes tightly. 

        Tomoyo watched him. _'Is he talking about. . . About me?' _She wondered. 

        Nakuru smiled as she backed away, walking behind the staircase. 

        Spinel blinked and flew over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

        Nakuru looked at the peeping Tomoyo. "Giving them some time alone. . ."

        Spinel nodded as the two became enclosed by the shadows of the staircase, hiding themselves from view. 

_You're so tired of the straight line  
That everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
Storm keeps on twisting   
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

        Eriol rose from his chair. He had decided. He was going to talk to her. . . And ask for her forgiveness. He ran out the room only to bang into the same female he wanted to go see. 

        "To. . . Tomoyo-chan?" He whispered quietly, his eyes wide with surprise. 

        Tomoyo looked up from the ground, her eyes full of understanding. "Eriol-kun. . ." She whispered back as she stood up and flung herself into his arms, hoping he would accept. "Onegai. . . Be mine. . ." She said.

        Eriol smiled as he hugged her tightly and nodded. "Forever. . ." He muttered into her ear. 

        She looked at him with teary eyes. "Honto ne?"

        He smiled again. "Hai. . ." He tipped her chin slightly, moving closer to her. 

        Her last words before their lips touched were, "Aishiteru. . ." She whispered. 

        At that, their lips impacted. No matter how much they could deny it, they were meant for each other. They could even feel it themselves. The sparks that set off when they touched each other were incredible. As they stood there in each other's arms, there were more than just 2 pairs of eyes watching. 

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

        Up in the heavens, the faces of three separate angels smile as they watch the scene. They give each other a pat in the back. 

        "Great job!"

        "We did it once again!"

        "Destiny is fulfilled. . ."

        As they walk away, shining on their backs are their names. The three angels go by the names Destiny, Fate, and Future. 

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find  
Some comfort here_

The End!

A/N: Hehehe. . . Finally! I did an E+T one shot. . . It's kinda strange and I don't know why some things happened. . . But I hope everyone likes!!! ^_^ Oh and the last scene? It just popped into my head. . . Although it doesn't match but I think that could explain why some things happened. . . Don't you think so?? Hehehe. . . Bye!!!!


End file.
